Le Coin des Fées
by Sakura MacGarden
Summary: Recueil d'histoires courtes sur un petit peu tous les personnages de Fairy Tail parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs petites mésaventures, de leurs joies, de leurs traditions, des moments sombres qu'ils traversent... Un petit peu de tout ce que j'ai envie de leur faire vivre ou que j'ai envie d'écrire. J'ai peut-être un petit peu trop dit un petit peu... EN PAUSE MAIS PAS ABANDONNÉ
1. Dessin

Le combat contre Arbaleth était fini depuis peu, Polyussica pouvait enfin commençait à se reposer après deux semaines de travail acharné mais tout le monde n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, au moins il y avait plus de gens en bas que dans l'infirmerie. Cependant, même si les blessures physique guérissaient rapidement, celles du cœur en mettaient beaucoup plus, tout comme pour Tartaros. Lucy qui était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis peu, y retourna pour rendre visite à Natsu qui en avait encore pour quelques jours. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et y trouva Natsu qui était en train de dessiner avec appliquation, une étrange expression sur le visage.

\- Salut Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu dessines? dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Ma famille de sang. Mes parents. Zeleph. Mavis aussi puisqu'elle aurait pu être ma belle-sœur si les choses avaient été plus simples. Leurs enfants, Larcade et August. Et les personnes qui m'ont élevé, Anna et Ignir. Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

Je me penchais sur le dessin et y découvrit une femme brune et un homme qui ressemblait autant à Natsu que la femme ressemblait à Zeleph. À côté il y avait Zeleph enfant, qui tout comme ses parents, arborait des vêtements qu'on ne voyait plus que dans les livres d'histoire ou dans les vieilles illustrations. Ensuite apparaissaient Ignir et Anna et pour finir, Zeleph et Mavis, souriants, avec des versions enfants de Larcade et August.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien dessiner.

\- J'ai mis un certain temps à tout dessiné et si tu regardes là-bas tu verras une énorme pile de brouillon, sourit-il.

\- Natsu, je ne dis pas que c'est faux mais... comment peux-tu savoir que August et le fils de Zeleph et Mavis?

\- Mavis l'avait comprit et écrit lors du combat contre Arbaleth. Zeleph ne l'a jamais su, August était au courant mais l'a gardé pour lui. Et puis j'ai posé des questions aux Spriggans quand j'ai vu une autre note, écrite par Precht celle-là sur la naissance de l'enfant de Mavis quand elle était dans le comas. D'après ce que Mavis nous a dit il n'y avait qu'une seule option pour le père donc il suffisait de trouver l'enfant. Pour Larcade, il se considérait comme le fils de Zeleph et comme tout ce dessin tourne autour de ce qu'il se passerait si les choses avaient été meilleures...

\- Tu aimais beaucoup Zeleph n'est-ce pas ? demanda gentiment Lucy.

\- C'était un grand frère génial avant que..., se défendit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise.

\- Je te crois, tu n'as pas à te justifier, le consola Lucy.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer autant qu'il voulait, laissant elle-même couler quelques larmes discrètes et silencieuses.


	2. Ping-pong

**le 15/01/2020**

**Bonjour les gens! Voici une petite scène dont j'avais eu l'idée au moment même où j'ai vu l'épisode, j'espère que ça vous fera rire autant que ça nous la fait à moi et à ma famille quand je leur ai dit ( je tiens à préciser que ma mère ne regarde pas ou seulement de temps en temps quand ma sœur et moi regardons déjà et qu'elle a quand même bien rit ^^)**

* * *

Jellal était parti il y a un quart d'heure avec le reste de Crim Sorcière et Erza restait sur la plage, continuant de regarder dans cette direction qu'elle aurait voulue pouvoir prendre avec lui. Mais elle devait rester avec sa guilde, il y avait les grands jeux inter-magique et dans un cas un peu plus immédiat, ses camarades en train de hurler dans une cabane, conséquence de la libération de leur seconde origine. Et puis elle aimait sa guilde, la quitter lui aurait également était douloureux

\- Hé Erza, l'interpella Happy.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Regarde!

Erza baissa la tête et découvrit un cœur brisé dessiné dans le sable. Happy rigolait en tenant un bâton dans ses petites pattes bleues. Il avait osé ! Prise d'une impulsion aussi soudaine que brusque, Erza lui donna un immense coup de pied qui le fit voler si loin qu'il disparut de son chant de vision.

Jellal, Meldy et Ultia venaient de s'installer dans une grotte, certes pas très loin de la plage, mais ils étaient tout de même protégés par la forêt. Les deux filles du groupe étaient en train de faire la morale à Jellal au sujet de ce qu'il avait dit à Erza, quand Happy percuta Meldy de plein fouet.

\- Happy ?! s'écria la magicienne des liens sensoriels. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle avait prit Happy dans ses bras et tous le regardaient avec étonnement. Lui pour sa part, avait commencé à pleurer.

\- Ch'est Erza! Elle m'a donné un coup de pied et je chuis arrivé ichi ! Vous au moins vous êtes gentils! pleurnicha-t-il, finissant ainsi d'achever son honneur.

\- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? s'enquit Meldy.

Alors qu'Happy essuyait ses larmes, Jellal crut discerner une lueur de malice dans ses yeux encore brillant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

\- Je vais vous montrer.

Il ramassa un bâton et commença à dessiner dos à eux, leur cachant ainsi ce qu'il faisait.

\- Hé Jellal, regarde, ordonna-t-il avec une sorte de rictus qui devait être le résultat d'un sourire réprimé à grand efforts, bien que sa voix trop joyeuse le trahissait dans tous les cas.

Le rictus s'était transformé un en sourire franc tandis qu'il se décalait et il finit par se mettre à rire. Le fameux dessin était un cœur brisé. C'était une blague?

\- J'ai fait le même à Erza, réussit-il à dire entre deux fou-rire.

Jellal en ayant marre, il lui donna un immense coup de pied et pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes, une petite boule de poil bleu fendit les airs.

Erza vit quelque chose arriver vers elle à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle recula et enfila une armure, prête à se battre, avant de reconnaître Happy. Elle le laissa s'écraser lamentablement dans le sable humide et fraîchement retourné puis l'ignora tout le reste de la soirée, le laissant nettoyer seul sa fourrure.

* * *

**Morale : Ne _JAMAIS_, même si c'est terriblement tentant, faire remarquer à Erza ou Jellal qu'ils sont tristes de ne pas être ensemble. Jamais. Même si c'est la stricte vérité. Même sous la torture car si un des deux l'apprends ce sera incommensurablement pire. Review? ^^**


	3. la course de 24h de X793

**Le 22 janvier 2020**

**Encore une des petites scènes que j'ai pu imaginer sur le Jerza, vous vous apercevrez au fur et à mesure de mes histoires si vous les lisez que ce couple m'inspire énormément - essentiellement car c'est un couple que j'avais vu venir dès le début et que par conséquent j'ai imaginé beaucoup de scénario, je dois avoir quelque chose avec les 'couples impossibles' à l'histoire compliquée. Si ça vous intéresse même si c'est très peu probable, mes couples préférés dans l'ordre sont:**

**\- le Zervis (le seul, l'unique)**

**\- le Jerza (je pleurerais très probablement de joie quand ils seront ensemble ou au moins l'intégralité de la maison sera au courant à cause de mes cris)**

**\- le Gale ( pauvres Jet et Droy)**

**\- le Kinabra ( mes petits protégés)**

**\- le Gruvia ( si vous voulais vraiment tout savoir, au début je ne pouvais pas supporter Juvia, ce qui faisait que ce couple... mais maintenant je l'aime énormément et je n'attends que le jour de leur mise en couple )**

**lequel de ceux-là était facilement réalisable ou à eu une histoire facile? AUCUN. Maintenant je vous laisse avec ma note d'auteur trop longue ^^'**

La Course de 24H de X793

Meldy avait laissé traîner un numéro du Sorcerer à côté du feu récemment éteint et Jellal venait de le trouver.

_Cette année c'est Erza Scarlet, la plus puissante mage de Fairy Tail, qui a perdu la course de 24h. À la suite d'une ruse de deux autres mages, Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster, qui consistait à laisser une montagne de fraisiers sur sa route, Titania n'a pas résisté et s'est arrêtée pour tous les manger. Comme chaque année, il y a eu un gage et cette fois-ci il consistait à ce que le perdant pose en tenu de bunny girl sur la double page 3D de notre hebdomadaire, le Sorcerer. Voici les commentaires de l'interview, réalisé par moi, Jason. _

_**Jason**: Comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? Laisser une montagne de fraisiers sur le chemin de Titania était tout de même bien trouvé._

_**Natsu**: Ça a pas était difficile, elle en mange en permanence. Si jamais quelqu'un fait tomber son fraisier il peut dire adieu à tous ses proches._

_**Grey**: On a déjà faillit y passer plusieurs fois. Le problème c'est que ça a coûté plutôt cher autant de fraisier. Je ne sais même pas comment elle peut tous se les payer._

_**Natsu**: En même temps si tu n'avais pas détruit un quart de la ville lors de la dernière mission on aurait peut-être eu assez d'argent._

_**Grey**: C'est toi qui dit ça! C'est TOI qui a détruit la MOITIÉ de la ville!_

_**Lucy**: ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !_

_**Natsu** **et** **Grey**: Non!_

_**Lucy**: OUVRE TOI PORTE DU PALAIS DU TAUREAU ! VIENS À MOI TAURUS!_

_**Taurus**: Tu es toujours aussi meuh-gnifique Lucy._

_**Lucy**: Oui oui Taurus, maintenant va séparer ces deux imbéciles !_

_**Taurus**: Meuh !_

_**Jason**: Ce que l'on peut dire c'est que c'était cool! Nous avons même eu droit à une scène typique de Fairy Tail ! Et vous mademoiselle Scarlet, comment le prenez-vous ?_

_**Erza**: Bien, j'ai perdu donc j'accepte le gage._

_**Jason**: Est-ce la première fois que vous posez pour le Sorcerer?_

_**Erza**: Oui. _

_**Jason**: N'avez-vous pas un peu peur à l'idée de poser en tenue de bunny girl ? De l'avis des autres?_

_**Erza**: Non, l'avis des autres ne m'importe pas._

_**Jason**: Il n'y a vraiment pers..._

_**Erza:** J'ai dit NON._

_Ce que nous pouvons déduire de cette interview c'est que malgré les épreuves que devra franchir Fairy Tail, malgré les années, malgré les combats et les révélations, cette guilde restera toujours la même, une bande de bagarreurs extrêmement puissants !_

_Article rédigé par: Jason le reporter. _

Meldy était derrière un arbre en train de regarder attentivement la réaction de Jellal devant le fameux article. Intéressant... Il rougit et... Peut-être un début d'hémorragie nasale...

\- Angel, va chercher la lacrima de télécommunication, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je te l'apporte mais sache que je le fais uniquement pour pouvoir me moquer de Jellal.

Elles l'installèrent et appelèrent Erza.

\- Ton plan a marché, l'informa Meldy. Mais comment est-ce que tu as su pour les fraisiers et le gage?

\- Secret professionnel... Et Jellal?

\- Je crois bien qu'il va faire une syncope, railla Angel, et Cobra se moque ouvertement de lui vu qu'il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Parfois je l'envie de tout entendre...

\- Je dois vous laisser, quelqu'un arrive.

\- À plus.

Erza rangea précipitamment la lacrima alors que Mira arrivait.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Mirajane.

\- Le plan a fonctionné à la perfection.

Finalement elle aurait pu continuer la communication. Quand la personne qui arrive est celle qui vous a dit qui complotait quoi et quel était le gage, on a pas besoin de se cacher.

* * *

**Et oui, Erza peut tendre ce genre de piège avec la complicité de Mira. Ça vous a plu? Je l'ai fait avec un chat sur les genoux comme à peu près tous mes drabbles. Si vous avez des commentaires ils sont les bienvenus !**


	4. Enterrement

**le 29/01/2020**

**bonjour les gens! je viens de me rendre contre que c'est mon dernier drabble 'corrigé', ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir relire avant de publier les prochains, imaginez le choc! Après j'ai des OS pas forcément très longs, mais dont je suis plutôt contente, le problème c'est que sur les trois il y en**** a un qui fait partie d'un grand projet, donc il peut être lu indépendamment, pas de problèmes, mais je préférerais le poster en même temps que la fiction, du coup...**

* * *

Acnologia avait été tué et ils pouvaient enfin retourner dans leur cher QG, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le trajet d'Harujion à Magnolia leur mit un peu plus d'une journée et les membres qui étaient déjà là avant leur arrivée semblaient mal à l'aise, surtout avec Natsu. Celui-ci se dit que cela devait venir du fait que c'était un démon des livres de Zeleph en plus d'être son frère. Une fois à l'intérieur de la guilde, Natsu remarqua qu'une troué dans le groupe de mage avait soigneusement était aménagée. Une odeur pas vraiment agréable qui en couvrait une qui lui était vaguement familière s'en dégageait et lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Grey vint vers lui, le visage grave.

\- Natsu, évite de faire une crise, d'accord? dit-il doucement bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas

\- Il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse une crise.

Laisse-moi passer maintenant, s'agaça-t-il, croyant avoir découvert à qui appartenait l'odeur, non les odeurs.

Grey s'écarta et Natsu pu passer mais dès qu'il vit ce qu'il y avait il le regretta. Devant Natsu, par terre, Zeleph et Mavis étaient allongés, morts. Mavis était allongée sur Zeleph, la tête dans le creux de son cou et tout les deux arboraient un petit sourire apaisé et quelques larmes séchées.

\- Nii-chan, Shodei...

À l'entente de ses noms, le groupe des nouveaux arrivants s'approcha et recula bien vite une fois avoir eu confirmation. Lucy qui avait découvert les corps en même temps que Natsu et était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent décida de prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils au milieu de la guilde? Vous auriez pu au moins les monter à l'étage, ça existe le respect des morts.

\- Le Maître n'est pas encore réveillé et personne ne savait qu'elle décision prendre alors on a attendu le retour de Natsu.

\- Oui mais pourquoi ne pas les avoir monter?

\- À cause de la malédiction d'Ankseram, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- La malédiction n'agira pas, affirma Luxus.

\- Comment peux-tu en êtes sûr ? s'étonna Grey.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelques jours à peine j'ai touché Mavis, c'était lorsqu'on croyait que le vieux était mort. Ce sort marche selon l'importance que la personne accorde à la vie, un mort ne peut pas accorder d'importance à quelque chose. Il n'y a aucun risque et vous êtes vraiment pas bien malin.

\- Du coup Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

\- Il faudrait les enterrés, et rapidement parce qu'un corps sans vie ça tient pas longtemps. Même vous vous devez sentir l'odeur.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais où est-ce qu'on pourrait les enterrer? Ça risque d'être compliqué dans un cimetière communal et Mavis a déjà sa tombe à Tenrô, ce serait bizarre qu'il y en ait une autre.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir et tous pensaient y passer un long moment lorsque la réponse fusa dans l'esprit de la blonde attitré de Fairy Tail.

\- Le sous-sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

\- On pourrait les enterrer au sous-sol, ainsi, il y aurait uniquement les membres de Fairy Tail qui pourrait y accéder. Après tout, le corps de Mavis y a bien reposé durant près d'un siècle.

\- On y va, déclara Natsu.

Il prit précautionneusement le corps de Zeleph et se dirigea vers le sous-sol mais fut arrêté part Lucy qui lui rappela que ce n'était que de la pierre en bas, qu'il faudrait faire des travaux et avoir l'aval du maître avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, ce à quoi Natsu répondit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les corps là, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer. Luxus prit Mavis et la descendit accompagné du groupe de Natsu.

Makarof se réveilla trois jours plus tard et les travaux commencèrent. Ils allèrent très vite, à la fin de la journée la partie du sous-sol où avait était gardée Mavis était devenu une petite étendue de terre fraîchement retournée et les corps étaient prêts. Une cérémonie où tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient présents fut organisée et plusieurs d'entre eux posèrent une poignée de graines à côté ou sur les tombes, même si il faut reconnaître que celle de Mavis fut bien plus fleurie que celle de Zeleph.

À la fin, quand il ne restait plus que Natsu, Lucy s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un médaillon.

\- Il était sur Zeleph au moment de préparer son corps, Grey me l'a confier pour que je te le donne. J'ignore ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Merci.

Il le prit et l'ouvrit doucement, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il allait y trouver. Une fois ouvert, une pouvait observer une miniature de deux enfants souriants qui n'étaient autre que Natsu et Zeleph.

\- Il devait beaucoup t'aimer.

\- Du peu de souvenir que j'ai de lui c'était un grand frère génial. Et quand on regarde les faits, il m'aimait littéralement à la folie, rit-il tristement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! Je trouvais anormal que Mavis et Zeleph disparaîssent quand ils meurent, donc j'ai décidé de régler ce 'problème' ^^. Je suis pour toutes les remarques sur mon écriture et pour le signalement de mes fautes (moi-même je me fais peur quand je relis après coup) tant que vous ne vous contentez pas d'un: "c'est nul" et je tiens aussi à vous dire merci pour les 120 vues (je dois bien admettre ne pas être en mesure d'expliquer comment j'ai pu passer de 40 vues et encore à 97 en une journée) ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand je rentre chez moi et que je vois ça ^^. Un petit commentaire pour la route?**


	5. Serment

**le 05/02/2020**

**Cette histoire là, je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête alors que j'étais triste et énervée en même temps, lors du premier paragraphe, je ne savais même pas de quoi et de qui j'allais vraiment parler ^^', ça s'est construit très rapidement mais je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée au début, ce chapitre risque donc de ne pas être très logique, et j'enfonce peut-être encore plus le conseil de la magie que nécessaire, mais bon... **

**Je voulais aussi dire merci à thecolonelx63100 pour sa review, qui est la toute première que j'ai eue, et remercier les lecteurs anonymes qui sont déjà 180, et oui, moi-même je ne comprends pas mais je crois que je me répète par rapport au chapitre d'avant...**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un souffle, une rumeur, un murmure. Un message qui avait été abandonné, une personne qui avait donné un bout de la vérité cachée sous un masque. Un héros sans visage, un héros disparu, un héros inconnu. Une voix qui parcourait les rangs, un sentiment, une certitude. Cette certitude qu'il avait quand il s'était engagé, quand ils s'étaient tous engagés, était maintenant recouverte par une autre, par ce murmure persistant et envoûtant qui s'insinuait dans chacuns des hommes et des femmes présents. Non, seulement en lui. Les autres étaient toujours ces fiers, forts et justes combattants de la liberté qu'ils avaient toujours crû être, loin de toute la perfidie du monde, de _son_ monde. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, ni plus ni moins, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Il n'y avait rien de mal ?

_Ce matin, alors que je préparais mon épée,_

_J'ai aperçu une jeune colombe blessée._

_J'ai mis mon épée au fourreau et me suis penché,_

_La colombe était trop affaiblie pour être sauvée,_

_Mais en haut du nid, se trouvait un nouveau-né._

_Je l'ai protégé, puis il a apprit à voler._

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître,_

_Mais je sais qu'il a apporté le bonheur,_

_Et cela me suffit amplement._

Ce message d'un soldat mystérieusement disparu juste après son arrivée lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, ce message qui avait parcouru les rangs sans les ébranler, sans même les effleurer, était pourtant si simple à comprendre. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, tout simplement. Non, sinon aucun soldat isolé du reste du bataillon n'aurait disparu soudainement et sans aucune raison, sinon il ne serait pas à la porte d'un petit village de commerçants et d'artisans composé de presque uniquement des femmes et des enfants car tous les hommes étaient à la guerre, avec pour ordre de tout fouiller et que si jamais quoi que ce soit se passait mal il n'y aurait aucune conséquence. Seulement sur la base d'une rumeur sur la supposée présence d'un mage noir dans les parages. Non, la menace d'un mage noir n'était pas à prendre à la légère, on leur avait montrer à l'académie ce qui en coûtait de sous-estimer des gens comme eux, et ça ne se finissait jamais bien. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que lui, une jeune recrue -quoique pleine de promesses-, aurait compris un message comme celui-là ? Beaucoup de gens écrivaient des poèmes, des chansons ou des histoires pour leur plaisir personnel, d'autant que celui-là pouvait très bien être une histoire vrai. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, il était sur le point de partir à la recherche d'un mage noir, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était le signal télépathique.

Le poème avait raison, le système n'était qu'une blague géante, une arnaque surdimensionnée. Une organisation de malfaiteurs et de mercenaires légale sous forme de brigades à la solde de dirigeants pervertis. Maintenant, il avait le sang d'un innocent sur les mains, et tout ça juste parce qu'il ressemblait à la description. Le mage n'était d'ailleurs qu'une excuse pour attaquer ce village, le problème c'était que la personne qu'il venait de tuer et qui ressemblait tant à la description possédait en vérité une forme de magie qui les inquiétait, donc la solution la plus simple était de l'éliminer. Les ordres qui avaient été donnés en premier lieu avait été changé juste avant l'attaque, car un message serait arrivé selon lequel tout le village était impliqué et qu'il fallait le traduire devant le conseil au plus vite, et que toute personne se rebellant ou correspondant devait être 'mise hors d'état de nuire'. Le village déjà pauvre était en feu, les survivants pleuraient tous à côté des soldats qui leur passaient les fers en piétinant les cendres de leurs foyer, bousculant parfois le corps d'un ancien villageois. Les supérieurs passaient de maisons en maisons, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'ils mirent un certain temps à trouver, s'ils trouvèrent jamais quoique ce soit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose bouger et l'adrénaline n'étant toujours pas retombée, son épée était déjà partie à sa rencontre quand il comprit réellement que quelque chose venait vers lui. Quand il vit quelle avait été la source du mouvement, son cœur se retourna et son estomac se souleva. Au bout de son épée, se tenait un enfant de sept ou huit ans que sa lame transperçait de part en part, le regard tourné vers lui, l'accusant de tout ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment. Et il avait raison, c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça, il en faisait partie.

* * *

Eve se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant dans son lit d'un seul coup, comme s'il y était encore. Il était recouvert de sueur, il tremblait presque convulsivement et il respirait si fort qu'il risquait de réveiller son voisin, ce qui n'était juste pas envisageable. Si jamais quiconque venait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait encore maintenant… Rien qu'à l'idée il fut saisi par une nouvelle vague de frissons. Longtemps, il avait voulu parler de ce qui se produisait dans l'ombre du conseil, mais une chose le retenait à chaque fois. Le serment que lui avait fait Crowford Sheem, que si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit à propos du conseil, il perdrait tout, biens et personnes confondue. La plus grosse erreur qu'il avait fait avait été de partir juste après l'affaire du village, alors que ses supérieurs avaient détecté quelque chose et surtout, surtout de dire qu'il quittait les Chevaliers Runiques pour une guilde. Car dès qu'il eut intégré Blue Pegasus, au serment s'était ajouté la promesse que la guilde ne survivrait pas plus d'une semaine si tout signe de trahison était soupçonné ou qu'il partait de Blue Pegasus. Alors il avait préféré garder le silence, il espérait qu'un jour quelqu'un se dresse devant le conseil et l'abatte avant d'instaurer un nouveau système, meilleur, loin de toute la corruption dont il souffrait pour l'instant. Il y avait bien cette guilde, Fairy Tail, que nombre de conseillers ne supportaient pas, mais elle était trop désorganisée, déjà trop bien surveillée à cause des lubies de mages tels que Natsu, Cana ou Loki, des pouvoirs trop puissants pour leur propre bien d'Erza, Luxus, Mirajane et de Gildartz, sans oublier les secrets de leur guilde, comme le mage sans visage, Mystgun, qui se cachait de sa propre guilde. Mais il pouvait faire plus que rester simple figurant, ce serait long, dangereux, çela lui demanderait une mémoire qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir, mais s'il rassemblait des informations au fur et à mesure lors de quelques une de ses missions, de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention, qu'il inscrivait tout dans sa mémoire, rien sur le papier qui laisserait trop de traces, alors, peut-être qu'il pourrait aider une autre colombe à s'élever, remplaçant l'ancienne qui était trop faible.

* * *

**Je vous avez bien dit que ça risquait d'être du grand n'importe quoi, en attendant, j'ai quand même réussi à faire des paragraphes, ce qui n'était pas. Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (1153 mots sans mes notes d'auteur) et j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Un petit commentaire?**


	6. Échec et mat

**le 12/02/2020**

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire hier, vers 10h00, en plein cours d'espagnol alors qu'on travaillait sur les guerres civiles et Franco, allez chercher le rapport... je l'ai donc commencée hier en sortant des cours et finit aujourd'hui (j'y ai vraiment pas passé beaucoup de temps hier, juste le temps du trajet en bus en fait, mais chut, je suis très appliquée et je ne bloque pas du tout sur le dialogue d'une autre histoire...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans la guilde, tout le monde retenait son souffle, plus personne ne parlait, aucune table n'avait été envoyée valser ou brisée depuis bien trois heure. Au lieu de ça, tous les regards étaient rivés soit sur une table dans un coin de la guilde, soit sur la lacrima de retransmission miniature qui avait été posée sur le bar. A l'extérieur, les habitants de Magnolia commençaient même à s'inquiéter de la quiétude qui régnait dans la taverne et quelques courageux se risquaient à de rapides coups d'œil par une des fenêtres, qui furent à chaque fois infructueux. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait certes aucun bruit qui émanait de la guilde, mais il y a toujours une exception, et cette fois-ci l'exception était les deux blonde qui attiraient tous les regards en ce moment même.

\- Encore quelques coups et tu disparaîtras.

\- Ne rêves pas.

\- Tu vas morfler.

\- La dernière fois tu t'es pris une telle raclée que tu n'as pas pu sortir de chez toi pendant une semaine.

\- Mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va tellement prendre que tu ne pourras pas sortir pendant DEUX semaines.

\- Je vais t'humilier.

\- Tu ne te relèveras pas.

\- Cet échec restera gravé dans ta mémoire jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Le TIEN restera gravé dans ta mémoire même dans ta tombe.

\- Moi je parie sur elle, chuchota un des spectateurs.

\- Moi c'est sur elle que je parie, murmura un autre.

\- Pourquoi? On sait déjà qui va gagner.

\- On est dans la même équipe, elle me ferait la peau.

\- Logique.

Les paris et les menaces continuèrent gaiement, jusqu'à ce qu'une des deux filles se décident à montrer son jeu.

\- C'est mon tour, nous sommes bien d'accord?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, tu es morte. Je peux t'abattre durant ce tour.

En silence complet et presque surnaturel fit son apparition dans la guilde. La petite blonde bougea son pion, renversa le fou, le chevalier, la reine...

\- Échec et mat! J'ai gagné! s'écria Mavis.

\- À nous le pactole! s'exclama une grande partie de la guilde.

\- Réby, tu dois faire ma prochaine mission et me donner la récompense, n'oublie pas, lui rappela Lisanna.

\- On va le faire pour toi Réby ! s'empressèrent d'assurer Droy et Jet, qui avait encore surgit d'on ne savait où.

Toujours dans son coin, Lucy ruminait sa défaite cuisante face au premier maître. Le pire c'était qu'elle aurait pu la battre, elle était à deux doigts de réussir… C'était la faute de Natsu, il l'avait déconcentrée pendant la partie, elle aurait gagné si il n'était pas intervenu. En plus elle était sûre qu'il avait parier sur Mavis, ce gros ingrat qui mangeait sur l'argent commun de la récompense, vidait SES placards, dormait dans SON lit sans autorisation… Il allait morfler pour tout ce qui l'agaçait, et ça allait être long, se dit-elle en se levant de devant l'échiquier d'un pas leste et menaçant.

* * *

**C'est vraiment ridiculement court... mais ça m'a amusé de l'écrire, donc si vous prenez du plaisir en le lisant, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup! Pour une fois j'ai une excellente pour les fautes! ma prof de ma math nous a mis une évaluation du mardi pour le vendredi, mon prof d'histoire m'a fait le même coup mais du lundi pour le jeudi, et la remplaçante de ma prof de français est tyrannique! Elle nous colle des exos du jour au lendemain, elle met des mots pour rien, elle nous prends pour des CE2, elle vérifie tous nos exos et les lit entièrement en nous faisant des petits commentaires très agréables du genre "Sakura, tu comptes vraiment présenter quelque chose comme ça pour les examens de fin d'année? Où sont les lignes des citations et les crochets?" d'un côté elle a pas tord, mais d'un autre, j'avais pas trop envie de me pogner tout ça pour un champ lexical, le truc où t'as quinze mots... enfin je vous laisse.**

**Si vous voyez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, ça m'aiderais même -et puis les autres lecteurs aussi- et les commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus ^^**


	7. Papa?

**le 19/02/2020**

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que des gens me lisent, que je n'écris pas dans le vide ^^! Comme je fais un stage en librairie, que j'ai pu emprunter un livre hier mais que je n'ai que jusqu'à après-demain soir non-inclus pour le lire alors qu'il fait 400 pages, que j'ai un rapport de stage à écrire, une vie privée -info de ouf, n'est-ce pas?- et quelques autres trucs... j'ai rapidement relu, modifié quelques mots mais pas plus, je vous donne donc un texte écrit il y a deux semaines mal corrigé - désolée ., normalement ça n'écorche pas trop les yeux non plus.**

* * *

Vingt ans. Vingt ans qu'il avait ce rappel constant de ce qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts. Et ce ne serait pas fini avant longtemps. Ou tout du moins ce serait stupide de le faire, il avait passé un long moment sur ce projet, et en étant objectif, il l'avait plutôt réussi. Une conscience du monde qui l'entoure, une grande force, une conscience tout simplement, une dévotion à toutes épreuves… Oui, ce projet était de loin un de ses plus réussi. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait tant à _elle _? Il n'avait pas énormément travaillé sur le plan physique de ce projet, c'était vrai, et dans ces cas là son inconscient influençait le résultat. Mais alors pourquoi _elle _?

_Parce qu'au fond de toi c'est ce que tu voulais_.

STOP !

_Tu voulais qu'il lui ressemble, tu voulais quelqu'un que tu puisses aimer_.

C'EST FAUX !

_Alors pourquoi en as-tu créé un autre alors que tu avais renoncé à mourir _?

TAIS-TOI !

_Pourquoi _?

PARCE QU'IL ME FALLAIT D'AUTRES SOLDATS !

_Tu te mens. Tu voulais quelqu'un que tu puisses aimer._

LA FERME !

_C'est la vérité, accepte-la, et tu seras libéré._

_NON !_

_Pourquoi te refuses-tu la liberté ?_

JE NE ME REFUSE RIEN !

_Tu te mens encore_.

TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI ALORS TAIS-TOI !

_Tu te trompes, je sais tout de toi_.

TU MENS ! QUI ES-TU POUR ME DIRE ÇA !?

_Je suis toi._

MENSONGE !

_Ouvre les yeux, la liberté et juste en face de toi, Zeleph_.

La dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix si douce, aimante. Il avait cru entendre _la sienne_. Cette voix lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme blond, habillé des vêtements traditionnels d'il y a 400 ans. Ce jeune homme qui attendait la porte de son bureau le regardait avec _son _regard, celui qu'_elle_ avait quand _elle_ était calme mais pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir venir quelque part ou de faire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas _elle_. Pourtant… c'était le symbole de ce qui aurait pu se passer, ce qui aurait dû se passer. Il aimerait tellement… mais il ne devait pas. S'attacher était prohibé. Jamais, jamais il ne referait cette erreur. Mais… pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il n'y aurait rien de mal à ça, non ? Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mal, n'est-ce pas ? La voix de tout à l'heure n'avait peut-être pas tord, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ressembler à _elle _? Finalement, il pourrait peut-être avoir ce qu'il aurait voulu construire avec _elle_, une famille. Ce n'était même pas trop tard, il ne voulait que ça, il avait dû influencer son caractère en plus de son apparence car il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il s'accroche à cette idée que n'importe qui d'autre aurait éloigné depuis bien longtemps, c'était possible. Même lui avait dû le penser quand il lui avait donné son nom. Il allait essayer, ça ne pourrait pas être p…

\- Père ? demanda l'homme dans l'embrasure.

Non. Il ne devait pas le faire, c'était la pire des mauvaises idées mais il s'était réveillé à temps. C'était hors de question, il n'y avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit à une famille ou à une quelconque forme de liberté

_C'est ce qu'elle voudrait pour toi_.

ELLE N'EST PLUS LÀ, ELLE NE PEUT PLUS RIEN VOULOIR !

_Elle a toujours voulut et elle voudra toujours ton bonheur_.

ELLE N'A PAS À ME LE VOULOIR !

_Si, parce qu'elle t'aimait de tout son _cœur.

JE NE LE MÉRITE PAS !

_Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance, à un moyen de se reconstruire_.

JE L'AI DÉJÀ EU, MA DEUXIÈME CHANCE ! ET JE _L_'AI TUÉE !

_Pas de ta volonté, cette deuxième chance t'a été prise de force. Tu a le droit d'être heureux, tu en aiderais plus d'un en faisant ce choix._

JE N'AI JAMAIS AIDÉ PERSONNE ET CE N'EST PAS MAINTENANT QUE J'Y ARRIVERAIS GRÂCE À UN SOUHAIT ÉGOÏSTE !

_Non, pas égoïste, tu ferais du bien à beaucoup de gens si tu t'en donnais les moyens, rien que de te voir heureux suffirait à plusieurs personnes_.

TU MENS ! ARRÊTE !

_Réfléchis-y..._

\- Puis-je entrer ? demanda Larcade, le sortant ainsi de ces pensées si étranges et pourtant si importantes.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dit Zeleph en se relevant de son bureau.

\- Il faut que je vous parle de plusieurs points importants au sujet de l'Empire, père.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ''père'', trancha-t-il durement.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, Empereur Zeleph.

Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait aider quiconque en étant heureux, tous souhaitaient sa mort où bien ne s'en souciaient pas, et lui ne méritait rien de tel. Larcade était juste là pour lui rappeler constamment ses erreurs, il l'avait créé alors qu'il s'en voulait, il avait dû se dire que ce serait un bon moyen de se punir de ses actes, à défaut de pouvoir les réparer.

* * *

**Ça ma trottait en tête depuis un petit moment déjà, ce drabble sur leur relation si particulière. Et puis, qui ne s'est jamais posé la question de pourquoi est-ce que Larcade ressemblait à Mavis ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être oublié que Larcade était un test pour créer Natsu et qu'il n'a donc pas pu naître après la rencontre entre Mavis et Zeleph, mais de toute façon, à partir du moment où on a lut les postface de Mashima et qu'on sait qu'il ne savait parfois même pas ce qu'il allait faire la semaine prochaine, on se dit que ce n'est pas si grave… Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me laisser à un commentaire et/ou à me signaler mes fautes.  
**

**À plus les gens ^^**


	8. La naissance d'une sorcière criminelle

**le 28/02/2020**

**Bonjour les gens! **

**pour commencer, info importantes: C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE QUE JE POSTE SUR CE RECUEIL AVANT UN MOMENT CAR JE VAIS COMMENCER UNE FICTION! elle s'appellera 'la dissolution de la guilde', au moins provisoirement. Je vais poster une fois toutes les deux semaines, afin de ne pas faire de micro-chapitre, et comme j'ai déjà trois-quatre chapitre pour plus de dix milles mots, je pense que je vais réussir à bien tenir le rythme Pas celle avec mon OC car pour être honnête j'ai pas le courage, elle va être très longue et j'ai déjà le fil conducteur de la suite, qui se déroulera quand leurs enfants auront leur âge (et un bonus sous forme de micro-fic ou de OS très long) donc ça va être trop long pour une première fiction, je préfère commencer avec une histoire où j'arrive à écrire le dialogue du chapitre 2 et pas le réécrire trois fois pour m'apercevoir que finalement je vais devoir recommencer une quatrième fois -la quatrième sera la bonne!**

**Petit retard de deux jours, je sais, mais ce texte que je pensais presque finis avait en réalité d'être repris presque dans son intégralité, et puis je devais ranger ma chambre, et puis il y a un ami de la famille à la maison donc j'allais pas passer tout mon temps dans ma chambre, et puis je lis beaucoup, et puis je regarde des animes, et puis...**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il croupissait en prison? Il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas il était loin d'avoir purger sa peine envers la société. Il ne la purgerait jamais. La très faible notion du temps qu'il détenait encore lui indiquait que son repas avait du retard, mais la livraison étant elle-même à horaire variable, c'était loin d'être une science exacte ... Quelque chose comme ce qu'il estimait être trois heure s'étaient écoulés avant qu'une présence ne se signale, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps d'essayer de s'apitoyer un peu moins sur son sort et de réfléchir un peu plus à un moyen efficace de rembourser sa dette aux habitants de Fiore. Ou tout du moins plus que de végéter au fond du conseil de la magie. La présence en question était deux femmes, une adulte de son âge environ et une autre en pleine adolescence. De ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les parois opaques, la première lui était familière mais la deuxième lui était inconnue. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule et se concertèrent quelques instants avant de prendre une décision qui lui resta inconnue jusque qu'elles la mettent en œuvre. La plus grande tendit la main en direction de la geôle qui ne tarda pas à réagir étrangement, les parois ayant d'abord l'air de trembler puis de s'affaisser pour finalement se volatiliser en une fine pluie d'aethernano. Le détenu ne tarda pas à vouloir se défendre mais sa magie était à sec et heureusement pour lui, ses adversaires n'en étaient pas.

\- Ultia Milkovich, se présenta-t-elle debout devant l'ex-prisonnier.

\- Meldy, fille adoptive d'Ultia, annonça la jeune fille qui quant à elle s'était assise en hauteur sur un des nombreux débris de pierre qui jonchait le sol.

\- Tu dois te souvenir de moi? présuma Ultia. Pour commencer je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Ensuite, tu vas gentiment nous suivre jusqu'à notre planque.

Voyant son manque de réaction, la belle brune le mit en travers de ses épaules et cavala dans les escaliers, mettre K.O. les gardes du conseil n'avait pas était d'une trop grande difficulté, mais elles n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer sur leur chance, et cela leur avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Une fois dehors, Meldy se proposa de porter Jellal mais Ultia lui affirma qu'il ne peser presque plus rien, ses muscles s'étant atrophiés et le peu de graisse qu'il avait avant son séjour en geôle étant désormais inconnue au bataillon. Ultia déposa l'homme qui s'était endormi dès les premières secousses sur un lit puis resta là pour le surveiller, envoyant la rose chercher de la nourriture et du dispositif médical, notamment des tisanes ayant pour but de contrer les carences magiques, car le manque d'émanations d'aethernanos du corps de l'homme ne laissait pas la place au doute. À la rigueur sur les pratiques du conseil de la magie et l'espérance de vie de l'ex-mage sacré, mais sinon… Par mesure de précaution, elle lui fit avaler une potion pour prévenir tous les risques d'attaques de sa part en plus des différentes plantes et boissons destinées à le guérir et à le faire dormir le temps qu'il reprenne un peu de force. Il ne se réveilla pas plus de une ou deux fois par jour après avoir dormi trois jour en non-stop, et finit par reprendre un rythme à peu près normal à partir d'une dizaine de jours. Le onzième jour, Meldy et Ultia décidèrent que Jellal était assez rétabli pour avoir une conversation et abordèrent le sujet de sa venue ici. C'est donc autour de la petite table de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un coin cuisine qu'une des conversations les plus importantes de ce siècle commença.

\- Je suppose que comme nous, tu cherches une rédemption, avança Ultia.

\- Effectivement.

\- Avec Meldy, nous avons trouvé une solution. Nous te proposons de former une guilde qui nous servira à traquer les guildes noires et Zeleph, un moyen de protéger la population et d'empêcher que d'autres personnes subissent les même choses que nous. Le conseil de la magie ne sera certainement pas de notre côté, puisqu'il redoute les guerres inter-guilde, mais si nous faisons ça bien, il n'auront pas la possibilité de riposter. Partant ?

\- Et en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?

\- Tu es un des mages les plus puissants au monde, tu connais beaucoup de choses confidentielles, tu as toutes les raisons de vouloir anéantir Zeleph, tu veux te racheter et je te connais depuis un certain temps déjà. Nous avons besoin de plus de monde et d'un maître de guilde, tu es le mieux placé pour ce poste. Ce n'est pas un piège, sinon nous n'aurions pas dépenser autant de nos ressources à ton rétablissement, et nous n'avons pas de mobile.

\- J'accepte, céda-t-il. Et merci de m'avoir libérer et soigner.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Meldy. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne voudrait jamais ! Et pour le nom ?

\- Crim Sorcière, proposa Jellal au bout de quelques minutes. Sorcière pour la créature magique et Crim pour la caractéristique, c'est souvent comme ça que les noms de guildes sont choisis.

\- Ils risquent de nous prendre pour une guilde noire avec un nom pareil, avança Meldy.

\- Nous ne sommes pas non plus une guilde officielle, et les gens se feront un avis sur nous quel que soit notre non, contra Ultia. Moi je suis pour.

\- Va pour Crim Sorcière ! Se réjouit Meldy, qui en avait marre d'avoir attendue trois ans et demi avant la création de la guilde.

* * *

**Désolée pour le pavé d'en haut ^^', au moins maintenant je n'ai plus rien à écrire à part l'habituel:**

**commentez s'il-vous-plaiiiiiit! si vous voulez que je poste à des heures moins tardives, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et je m'arrangerais.**

**et aussi que je vous serez reconnaissante si vous me signalez mes fautes si vous en voyez, même si ce n'est pas votre travail. je viens juste de le réaliser...**

**je vous promets que je suis pas dangereuse! je tue personne s'il m'envoit une review!**


End file.
